custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Haos's War Journal
Haos's War Journal'is a document wriiten by Haos during Gerot's reign in the Decrax universe. It's purpose is to prove that Haos was never loyal to Gerot during his reign. Entries 'Entry 1 May 26th, 68 A.B.G. (After the Birth of Gerot's reign) Hope. Hope is what drives me. Gerot. He is what challenges me. It has been 31 years to date since I was foolish enough to try to dethrone our revered Emperor. Every day since our defeat, my hate for him has done nothing but fester, like an exposed wound bathing in the sunlight. Most days hope seemed lost, yet my hate drove me on. The reason for making this journal, of course, is to prove my innocence the day Emperor Gerot is defeated. This day will draw near, I feel it. Only a year ago, a group called the Legion of Death helped me start what I hope to be Gerot's downfall. With their aid, I was able to revive my soldier, Bohata, to help with Teku's cause, without Gerot's knowledge. Gerot. Some days I wonder if the Toa is really the monster we all believe him to be. There was a time, before he seized power, when he himself was a rebel. He was heroic, righteous, and utterly selfish, helping a being named Straughteny dethrone Spirax and destroy the One Button of time. Despite all his righteousness, he decided to seize the Button's enormous power for himself the first moment he got. His reign might be selfish, but he is deeply focused on making a better Decrax. An impenetrable Empire that nobody can ever disintegrate. A strong, safe, place. Some nights, when I'm alone with Gerot helping him organize his things; I see a look of longing in his eyes. Sometimes he speaks to me softly. It doesn't matter. Most of the time he bosses me around likes a slave (which I guess I am). 'Entry 2' June 8th, 68 A.B.G. Teku has cleverly notified me to stand down. When returning to my chambers to rest (for the measly 3 hours our Emperor allows), wedged underneath my heater one of Teku's spies placed a small, fractured tablet. Rearranging the pieces was child's play (in fact, it was even fun). What it read was this: "Rumor has it one very special shadow Toa has plans for our red friend. Stand down until we notify you. Disregarding this can ruin many things already set into motion." I have to admit, it wasn't the most discreet message, but it'll do. When I was done, all I had to do was peel off the lid to the heater and chuck the shards into its near-molten contents of protodermis. What is this plan? I assume this shadow Toa is Daxanere, the Toa whom Gerot stole absorption armor from that allowed him to absorb all the energy let off by the One Button of Time. Does he feel bad about Decrax's fate? Or does Daxanere want it for himself? 'Entry 3' July 3rd, 68 A.B.G. Sorry for the huge gap in between entries, but it has been awhile since I was able to get ahold of this tablet. In that time, Teku's spies have taken the Coliseum under siege, fighting a ferocious guerrilla war inside the very capitol building. Our drones have become our greatest weakness, as Teku has now figured out how to hack into their systems. As we do not have a great military leader such as Tazzuk in our ranks to lead our ordinary soldiers, it has taken Gerot a long time to weed out the rebels. Thankfully Teku notified me of this attack a day ahead of time, in the same manner he delivered Daxanere's message. I always liked that kid, though I don't think he's fit to lead a revolution. After the siege, all rebel prisoners were shipped to the burnt-out hulk of Ga-Metru (where many rebels originate) for a public execution. Gerot is currently there administering the executions himself, while I'm over here running everything while he's gone. It's a perfect time to seize power and oust Gerot from the government, though my mind tells me Gerot would only destroy the Coliseum and rule Decrax from another city. The time is not yet right to blindside Gerot, so Daxanere says. The scariest parts are yet to come. As a response to Teku's Siege (or so Gerot names it), he has planned a series of Purges to root out high-ranking officials who might be rebel spies. I being one of them am very nervous about these coming days. If I'm caught, it will surely mean execution, and the rebel cause will lose their edge, and perhaps another 68 years will pass before Gerot is challenged again. But I need to stay strong. 'Entry 4' July 13th, 68 A.B.G. The Purges have started. I've seen countless people even I didn't know where spies sentenced to death. I've seen people I know who weren't spies sentenced to death. Thankfully Gerot trusts me. Anyways, as a result, many former officials who were wrongly accused of treason have broken out of the Coliseum, organizing themselves into a new group called "Black Shadows". Not allying themselves with the rebels, all we know is that they're composed of distraught members of the Gerot administration who have been wrongly indicted. Leaving several tablet behind, Black Shadows states that their whole purpose in life is to get revenge on Emperor Gerot for ruining their lives without just cause. They came into existence 2 days ago. As Gerot's personal servant, I'm a prime target. 'Entry 5' July 26th, 68 A.B.G. Black Shadows have bombed several of Gerot's military buildings in Ta-Metru, and attempted to bomb the Coliseum. Assumed to be overseas somewhere or even out on Spherus Magna, Black Shadows could be anywhere. They pose a threat to Gerot, but also potentially to the rebels. Why? Their leader left a tape. Proclaiming himself Argol, (a former Commander in Gerot's Army), their leader has little compassion for the rebels, and will knock them aside if they attempt to kill Gerot before he does. Honestly, it's not the approach I would go. Hasn't he heard of “the enemy of your enemy is your friend??” Jeez. I doubt this Argol will last for four weeks. Not even the rebels, who are far more structured than this hastily put together Black Shadows, where able to keep the same leader for long (I would know). 'Entry 6' August 3rd, 68 A.B.G. Not much to report. Some minor clashes with rebels (mostly in the war-torn Ga-Metru), more threats from this Black Shadows group. More purges. In fact, the Purges seemed to have intensified, as if Gerot wanted to swell Black Shadows's ranks so it would be all the more satisfying to knock them down. Yesterday an official was murdered in the Northern Continent with a note saying Argol was responsible, and we lost an entire military base in Le-Metru to Black Shadows's bombs. Other than that, not much new. Entry 7 August 16th, 68 A.B.G. Argol has had Black Shadows officially declare war on Gerot. A formal battle was fought, on a small town called Kelacrados on the Southern Continent. The Battle of Kelacrados was a huge loss for Gerot. Most of his attack force was lost to bombs. Gerot himself didn't attend, even if he himself could destroy all of Black Shadows, including Argol himself if he so chose so. I get the strange impression that Gerot is just playing with his food.... Entry 8 September 24th, 68 A.B.G. Two more formal Battles have taken place since my last entry, the Battle of Decracency (which the rebels won, again like Kelacrados), and the Battle of Metru Nui (in which Gerot wiped out 3/4 of Black Shadows's Invasion fleet). Argol's Black Shadows has again receded into the darkness, yet to be found. Reverting again to guerilla warfare, Argol has sworn to kill Gerot himself at all costs. Gerot finds him amusing. 'Entry 9' January 27th, A.B.G. The Purges are over! Black Shadows has been broken since Gerot faced Argol head on, like he requested. Argol in fact was a gnat red hulking warrior with a short temper, but a very cunning mind. Apparently it was not cunning enough. Gerot annihilated Argol. His group, leaderless, still functions albeit in the background, and no more former battles separate from the three mentioned above are anticipated to be fought between Black Shadows and Gerot's Empire. Yet the War has not officially been called off. Gerot doesn't sign armistices; the war ends when the other side is totally, completely, annihilated. No survivors. Still, Argol did better than most Rebel leaders (after me, of course). But that's not particularly important right now. Teku has told me that the time for standing down may draw to a close very soon; Daxanere has found his hero. Characters *Tazzuk (belongs to Kylernuva135, mentioned only) *Straughteny (mentioned only) *Teku (mentioned only) *Haos *Bohata (mentioned only) *Argol (mentioned only) Category:Stories Category:User:Thechapmaniac1